


Dave x Rose x Kanaya [New Relationship]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [54]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Incest, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:dave was fully ready to back off of both of them when rose and kan got together but the grls were BOTH like "i think the fuck not"
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam/Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde/Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam/Dave Strider
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 2





	Dave x Rose x Kanaya [New Relationship]

"—to make a long tale of woefully snarky broads and prankster's gambit short, yes. We are... official, I suppose? As official as it can be without notifying our vast and adoring public."

Dave looks conflicted. She knew he would. His throat is still sporting a few dark smudges from Kanaya's feeding earlier, hair still tousled to the left after she graciously liberated him of several long kisses. But his smile says he's happy for her, for them both, nodding to the happy couple with his hands sunk into the roomy pockets of his God Tier pajamas.

"Well, shit. Proud of you both, honestly. It's a big step." His lips are slightly cracked, he's never hydrated enough, when they quirk to the side in what's supposed to be a roguish man's man smirk. "Suppose you ladies are gonna be consummating this new chapter of your lives ASAP. I'll see myself out."

And true to his word, the mock gentleman is turning on his heel smartly to march out of the common area. It's Kanaya's hand on his shoulder that stops him, pulls him back slowly. "Rose," she says softly, leaning into Dave's space and exhaling against the myriad of old kisses just begging to be renewed across his slender throat. "I don't recall dismissing our paramour."

"Sweetheart, he isn't our paramour yet. We'll have to be married for that." Rose walks her fingers up the Knight's chest, circles his waist with her arms, watches Dave flush a deep shade of maroon. "For now, boyfriend will suffice."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/628796704942080000/dave-was-fully-ready-to-back-off-of-both-of-them)


End file.
